El 'Home'
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Como Trabajo a Medio Tiempo, Esta Chica Va A Entretener A Las Personas Que Viven En El Asilo De Ancianos Queriendo Ayudar Siempre A Subirles El Ánimo Con Sus Canciones Y Guitarra. Sasuke el chico que siempre visita a su abuelo la conoce. ¿Qué pasará?


**.**

**El 'Home' **

Como Trabajo a Medio Tiempo, Esta Chica Va A Entretener

A Las Personas Que Viven En El Asilo De Ancianos

Queriendo Ayudar Siempre A Subirles El Ánimo

Con Sus Canciones Y Guitarra.

.

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán En El Escrito A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

**Capítulo Único:**

Sasuke odiaba el lugar en donde dentro de unos minutos entraría. Pero en esa residencia vivía su abuelo, Uchiha Hayato. Padre de Fugaku Uchiha, su padre. Una persona agradable, a diferencia de su padre que era una persona simpática. Ademas de que era un buen abuelo, tenía buenas memorias acerca de él. Cuando lo acompaño a su primer día en la escuela, o cuando le sacó una fotografía cuando estaba dormido con muchas botellas de Sake a su alrededor, dando la impresión de que estaba fuera de sí por una borrachera.

Cuando la compañía había sido heredada a sus padre; Hayato estaba en un santiamén en alta mar, compró un barco y lo llamó por el nombre de su abuela, Saiko. Quien había muerto cuando el tenía apenas unos dos años. Lo que recordaba de ella, era por sus fotos; o de las historias que su abuelo le contaba sobre todas las aventuras que había vivido con su querida esposa. A pesar de que su padre no hablaba mucho de ella, recordaba que le había dicho que su abuela era una de las personas mas generosas que había conocido.

Y eso tenía que ser cierto, por que para que su padre halagara, con ello tenía que ser que tenía unas razones de peso. Sin embargo, al su padre recibir la presidencia y su abuelo afuera como un marinero moderno, mientras él estudiaba. Solo un año andaban las cosas así, todo hasta que recibió una llamada de un hospital de Okinawa, donde su abuelo había sufrido un paro cardíaco causando que casi se ahogara, pero no en el mar, sino mientras tomaba un baño de espumas.

Irónico, ¿No?

En todo caso, su padre al ser presidente de la gran compañía Uchiha tenía mas estrés al dirigir tal imperio. Así que nunca se tomó mas de dos días para ayudar a su padre y su reciente condición del corazón. Así que optó por tomar una ayuda, y lo puso en un asilo donde estarían al pendiente de él y de sus necesidades. Ese fue el cambio que ocurrió desde hace casi medio año. Todavía no le gustaba, él quería a su abuelo, y se preocupaba por él. Nunca fue una buena decisión para el ponerlo en una casa de cuidados alejado de todo lo que gustaba, lejos de su familia.

Por eso odiaba ese sitio, pero mas por que sabia que su abuelo andaba allí sin hacer nada más que jugar Bingo y ver películas. Sabía que no le gustaba por que Hayato era alguien nómada no le gustaban las actividades pasivas. En eso se parecían. Más sin embargo, no podía dejar de visitarlo por que era precisamente allí donde se encontraba su abuelo, y solo por él iba a visitarlo cada viernes.

Pasó del mostrador donde estaban las mismas enfermeras estacionadas hablando, seguramente de algún delicioso chisme sobre un doctor o otro viejo muerto. De cualquier manera no le importaba, mas bien le molestaba por que siempre hacían lo mismo cada vez que él pasaba hacia las habitaciones, y eso era que se quedaran hablando tras su paso; siempre atraía atención innecesaria.

Encontró lo que era la sala de juegos donde era la hora del Bingo. Pudo notar por los vitrales que su abuelo estaba concentrado; le hizo sonreír, en eso se parecían eran muy competitivos. Eso era lo que mas hacían cuando se presentaba cualquier reto, desafío o juego. Como Uchiha's que eran, era parte de su naturaleza.

-¡Bingo!- se escuchó el grito en la sala de una señora en la tercera edad.

Hayato miró y chasqueó la lengua. Aquel gesto solo le hizo recordar que tan parecidos eran en su orgullo, sobretodo al no demostrar lo frustrados que ellos podían ser a la hora de perder. Fue en ese instante que Sasuke decidió entrar pasa encontrarse con la mirada de un resignado abuelo.

-Creo que no soy bueno en estos juegos.- dijo riéndose.

-Yo creo que la audición te esta fallando últimamente.-comentó el menor.

-Es posible.- se alzó de la silla, se escuchó de manera perceptible como los huesos de su espalda se acomodaban.-Ya me hacía falta ver a alguien de mi familia.- dijo.

-¿Te has estado tomando las medicinas?- le preguntó.

-Cada vez me saben mas malas.- salieron del lugar para dirigirse a la terraza que estaba al atravesar el pasillo.

-Supongo que eso es un sí.-

-Lamentablemente.- contestó.-Quisiera irme de aquí.- le expresó lo mismo que otras veces.

-Pero aquí estas muy bien.- le recordó.

-Es cierto, me hacen las comidas que quiero, me dan un buen entretenimiento, y me dejan mantener las cosas que quiero.- enumeró los beneficios.-Pero realmente no es lo que quiero, Sasuke.-

-¿Y que es lo que quieres?-preguntó ayudando a su abuelo a sentarse en en el banco, y el se sentó cerca de la silla que estaba frente a su abuelo.

El día estaba fresco, los árboles liberaban unas brisas que podían tranquilizar cualquier persona. Podía ser un día para pasar el rato leyendo, tomando el té o simplemente, ponerse al día con un conocido o un familiar. Justamente lo que Hayato y Sasuke estaban haciendo, a punto de tener una conversación entre abuelo y nieto.

-Quiero una novia.- dijo bromista.

-No estas en edad para eso.- le dijo el joven.

-Bueno, pero tú si que estas en edad.- dijo él.

Sasuke no dudó en el impulso de rodar sus ojos, siempre salía el asunto de la novia. Parece que era uno de los temas favoritos del abuelo Hayato.

-No necesito a nadie.- dijo él.

-Eso era lo que yo decía a tu edad.- dijo el hombre mayor. -Hasta que apareció Saiko.-

-Ya lo se, la niña de tus ojos.- dijo él evitando por todos los medios de que su abuelo no contara la historia de como 'secuestró' a su abuela Saiko cuando esta tenía quince años y el recién había cumplido los 19.-Ya se lo que pasó.-

-Al principio fue todo complicado, pero cuando una chica te quita el sueño como Saiko lo hizo conmigo, es obvio que estas enamorado.-

Sasuke ya es estaba incomodando con el tema ese de las historias de amor, el romance no era un genero que fuese de su gusto, es mas lo aborrecía por que siempre pasaba lo mismo. Solo eran historias que le quitaban mucho realismo a la vida real. No era que no creyese en el amor, por que él estaba seguro de que el amaba a su familia. Pero, ¿eso de perder la cabeza por una chica que apenas conoces en un segundo? Eso no es algo que sucede así por que sí; mas bien pasa por que la persona en realidad tiene una sustancia de esquizofrenia. Ese tipo de cosas no pasan con él. Ni pasará.

-Si tan solo pudiese estar con Saiko unos minutos.- suspiró al aire la persona mayor.

-Abuelo...-empezó a hablar el menor.

-Ya lo sé, tengo que esperar el momento.- dijo.

Un rato se hizo cuando una enfermera llegó con unos medicamentos para su abuelo. Al parecer tenía que tomar la píldora para el corazón dos veces al día. Le trajo una bandeja con una jarra de limonada.

-Sabes lo que realmente necesito es...- el Uchiha menor estaba escuchando de manera atenta a lo que ella tenía que decir.-Volver a mi barco, y navegar los siete mares que necesitan ser explorados por el Alfa Uchiha.- dijo de manera orgullosa.

Dio una sonrisa ladina. Ese era el marinero que recordaba, le gustaba el optimismo de él. Por eso lo admiraba como lo hacía. Eso sí nunca sabía por que tenía que traerle el tema del amor para después combinarlo con el de 'El Alfa Uchiha'. -Antes de hacer eso, sabes que tienes que mejorar.-

-Yo estoy bien, lo único que me hacen en este lugar es darme las píldoras, un chequeo medico una vez al mes y ver películas, ademas de prohibirme los baños de espuma.- añadió eso ultimo con cierta ironía, que al parecer le había marcado de por vida.

-Es cierto que te ves bien.- eso le parecía, no tenía momentos donde se le iba la mente, estaba como siempre lo recordaba. Con su humor, son sus historia de amor eterno, no había nada de él que no haya cambiado. Aunque puede que tenga un momento donde las cosas con su corazón no funcione puede que no tenga señales, pero estaban siendo precavidos por ello, como por un año. Su abuelo se veía bien.

-No estas feliz aquí.- le descifró él.-Te sientes abandonado.-

-Bueno triste o abandonado no estoy..- dijo Hayato.

Sasuke miró a su abuelo esperando lo que el quería decirle.

-Pero no quiero estar aquí.-dijo.-Agradezco a Fugaku, que ha hecho lo posible por que me sienta cómodo aquí, pero eso no es lo que yo necesito.-comentó con toda la sinceridad posible.

Él lo pensó; la verdad tenía razón. Su abuelo necesitaba mucho una libertad, la cuál no había podido disfrutar por que estaba haciendo el imperio de la empresa. Cosa que ya no podía hacer, por que su padre estaba muy de acuerdo conocer presidente y mantener a su padre en un lugar seguro. No había nada malo en ello; pero habían cosas de las cuales tampoco se deberían permitir. Por ejemplo, Fugaku si visitaba a su abuelo era en ocasiones especiales, y a veces tenían el tiempo contado y no podía tener un buen momento en familia, como se debía hacer.

Hayato no se quejaba para nada, es mas entendía. Por que eso era lo que pasaba él cuando era un presidente apenas tenía tiempo para su familia. Por eso siempre tenía que comprarlo, cosa que, tristemente, su hijo no quería hacer. Al único que podía ver, y era porque lo iban a visitar, era a sus nietos. Sasuke e Itachi, este último estaba estudiando en el extranjero hasta final de año, pero siempre se encargaba de enviarle tarjetas o cualquier detalle. Mikoto también lo iba a visitar le llevaba las galletas de avellanas, las cuales eran su favoritas.

-Hablaré con Otto-san.-fue la decisión que tomó el menor.

-¿Y tu por que harás eso?- preguntó el abuelo.

-Por que se que no te gusta estar aquí.-le habló.

-No, pero tampoco es tan desagradable.-le convenció, bueno trató.-Uno se acostumbra, no te metas en problemas por mi.-

-Como quiera.-le dijo.-Pero creo que es necesario que alguien hable.-

-Sasuke.-

-Es por tu bien.-le dijo.

-Tú padre me tiene aquí por mi bien.-dijo él.

-¿Quieres salir o no?-le preguntó directamente.

-Quiero irme, pero no acosta de hacerle pasar malos ratos a ustedes.-dijo el Uchiha mayor, escuchó como su nieto suspiró.-Entonces, sabes que no podré salir de aquí.- le dejó en claro, haciéndole un ademan de que dejara el tema, pues estaba zanjado.

* * *

Una hora después Sasuke conducía hacia su casa, eran las seis de la tarde. Había estado con su abuelo poco mas de dos horas, hasta que las enfermeras le avisaron que las horas de visita habían acabado. Así que tras pensar mejor las cosas, pensó que después de todo era buena idea el que hablara con su padre. Uchiha Hayato siempre había sido una figura importante para él en su vida. Lo quería, y como cualquier nieto quería que el durara para siempre. Así que lo menos que podía hacer era sacar a su abuelo de ese lugar, cosa que trataría de lograr hablando con su progenitor.

-Solo espero que no se ponga difícil.- comento al aire.

No era que su padre fuese una persona insensible; pero era muy estricto. Le gustaba tener el control de todo, y que las cosas se hicieran a su manera; mas importante aun que se me mantuvieran de la manera que él quería. Así que, Sasuke sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, era muy complicado convencer a su padre de una alternativa que no fuese la que él había elegido. Pero, el lo haría por su abuelo, por que lo quería y quería que él fuese feliz.

Llegó a su casa, dejo el auto en su lugar asignado, y después entró a la casa para encontrarse con el olor de la comida casera de su madre. Esta última le sonrió para darle la noticia de que su hermano llegaría a final de mes para tomarse unas vacaciones. Noticia que recibió de lo más bien, por que aunque no lo expresara. Extrañaba a su Nii-san.

-Y, ¿Otto-san?- preguntó notando en sí mismo la manera cautelosa en la que lo hacía.

-Supongo que llegará dentro de unos minutos.- dijo ella.-Ve a refrescarte, la comida estará pronto.- le sonrió mientras terminaba de secar los platos.

Él hizo lo que su madre dijo. Y fue hasta el baño para lavarse el rostro y las manos. ¿Por que de repente se sentía ansioso? Él sabía por que. Toda su vida había sido complicado tener el visto bueno de su padre para con su persona. No solamente él, sino su hermano. E irse a la contraria de Fugaku no era algo que se le iba a ser cómodo. No era que le tuviera miedo, pero sí temor. El era alguien estricto, y tenía una manera tan fuerte de romper tu confianza y con eso terminabas frito.

-Ya no eres un niño.- se reprimió a si mismo mientras miraba su rostro mojado a través del espejo.

Se secó la cara y con su mente dándole apoyo emocional, bajó justo cuando la puerta del recibidor se abría. La imponente figura de su padre. Mikoto apareció para quitarle el saco a su esposo.

-Ya esta la cena. Si quieres ve a refrescarte.- le dijo ella de manera amable.

-¿Has tenido noticias de Itachi?- le preguntó Fugaku.

-Creo que estaba haciendo unos tramites para venir a final de mes.-le informó ella emocionada.

-Bien.- fue todo lo que dijo. Subió la vista para encontrarse con su hijo menor. Los ojos negros se encontraron por unos segundos.-Sasuke.- ese era el saludo del cual siempre estaba acostumbrado.

-Otto-san.- le murmuro de vuelta mientras bajaba los últimos tres escalones que le faltaban.

Ya esperando unos instantes, Sasuke ayudó a su madre con lo que faltaban. Su apetito creció un poco cuando vio que su madre había hecho sopa de tomate, uno de sus platillos preferidos, y a juzgar por que lo había hecho su madre sabía que iba a estar deliciosa.

Unos momentos pasaron y ya estaban ellos en la mesa comiendo a sorbos la sopa, mientras que el tomaba un onigiri con relleno de carne. Como era costumbre, la cena siempre se la pasaban comiendo en silencio. A él le agradaba, normalmente. Pero cuando el estaba entre ansioso y nerviosa, solía tener un hábito para liberar esa sensación de alguna manera.

Mikoto notó que su hijo movía mucho el caldo rojizo del tomate.-¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-chan?- le preguntó ella.

Como él esperaba su padre no era el primero que le prestaba atención todo hubiese sido mas sencillo si él lo hubiese hecho, por que ahora era él mismo que tenía que hablar con su padre. No viceversa.

-Visité al abuelo.- le dijo el chico.

-¡Que bien!- dijo un poco animada la madre.-¿Como esta él?- preguntó interesada.

-Esta bien.-dijo.-Estaba jugando Bingo.-

-Imagino que perdió.- acertó su madre. Pero el no le mostró gesto alguno, estaba buscando la expresión de su padre, que aun estaba comiendo.

-Las enfermeras aseguran que él esta en perfecto estado.-dijo cuidadosamente.

-Esas son grandiosas noticias.- la única al parecer realmente interesada en lo que él tenía que decir era su madre. Cosa que lo molestaba.

-Creo que es buena idea sacarlo de ahí.- dijo el menor.

-¿Así lo crees, cariño?-preguntó la matriarca.

-Si, no lo dice...-empezó a hablar.-Pero, no le gusta ese lugar.-

Solo se escuchaba de fondo los comentario de su madre que ahora estaba haciendo planes de llevarle un juego de mesa para pasar una tarde con él y así poder entretenerlo ademas de llevarle una bandeja de galletas.

-Es buena idea.- habló su padre ante los planes de su esposa.-De vez le mencionas que su bote esta a la venta, y que las ganancias del mismo le irán a su cuenta bancaria.-

Se molestó, ¿como su padre podía hacer eso? Él mas que nadie sabía que ese bote, era lo mas valioso que tenía su abuelo Hayato. Pero no solo eso era su coraje sino que él había estado casi cinco minutos tratando de hablarle, y ni caso le hacía. ¿Cómo el podía ser así con esa actitud?

-Otto-san...-le llamó directamente.-No entiendes lo que te quiero decir.-dijo.

-Y, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?- le preguntó soltando su cuchara.

En ese momento Sasuke tragó; lo admitía ese temor en él crecía. -Abuelo esta bien.-dijo.-No tiene necesidad de estar en un asilo donde su vida ya es arreglada, él incluso a veces tiene que recordarle a las enfermeras que es tiempo de la medicina.- estaba exponiendo su punto, pero aun así notaba la mirada de su padre la cual no cambiaba.

-Es absurdo lo que dices, eres un egoísta.- le reprimió a su hijo menor.-Él esta ahí mejor que en cualquier otro lugar.-dijo.-No se cual es el punto de sacarlo de un lugar donde esta perfectamente, deja de ser tan caprichoso Sasuke.-

-Fugaku...-le suplicó su esposa. Pero ambos hombres hacían oídos sordos a la suplica de la matriarca.

-¿Egoísta yo?-pregunto él.-Tú eres el que quiere que el abuelo se quede allí sin importarte si realmente lo necesita o no.- le enfrentó el menor.-Si realmente quieres comparar entre nosotros, el verdadero egoísta eres tú.-

La mano de Fugaku hizo sonar la mesa de una manera arrolladora, Sasuke saltó en su sitio, y su madre ya estaba un poco ansiosa mirando entre ellos, preocupada por lo que podría pasar a continuación.

-Tú ni si quiera sabes lo que quieres en esta vida, y ¿quieres dirigir la vida de tu abuelo como te plazca a ti?-le preguntó.-No tienes el sentido de responsabilidad de tu hermano.- continuó con palabras cada vez mas hirientes.- No puedes darme ordenes, mas si es en relación con mi padre.-

-Es mi abuelo.- murmuró Sasuke con la voz queda. Los penetrantes ojos negros estaban encima de su persona.

-No tienes derecho a cuestionar mis decisiones.- habló.-Mejor aprende a dirigir tu vida.-

Era constante que su padre siempre le dijese esas cosas; las palabras crueles podían ser para él mas dolorosas que nada. Su padre era un experto en ello, de eso no había duda. Así que como siempre le pasaba, bajó la cabeza. Era lo que siempre pasaba después de cierto tiempo.

Mas sin embargo, con el coraje a punto de salírsele de control se puso en pie de sopetón, y se retiró sin decir nada. Mikoto miró tras su hijo de una manera preocupada, miró a Fugaku quien estaba comiendo de lo mas tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado a penas hace unos minutos.

Y aquello le dolió mas que nada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se había levantado de un humor negro. La pelea que había tenido con su padre había sido una de las peores. Entonces cuando decía algo de lo cual se preocupaba por su abuelo había sido ignorado como bolsa de mierda. Siempre era lo mismo con su padre, las cosas entre ellos no eran las mejores pero de ser tolerables, pasaron a ser terribles. Culpa de él no era, Fugaku Uchiha aveces podía ser el cabrón mas grande que haya conocido jamas. Por eso, no quería seguir sus ordenes, o hacerle oído a lo que él tenía quería ordenarlo a hacer. Las personas como él eran unos idiotas, él lo sabía mas sin embargo eso no era detalle que le daba la razón a alguien como a su padre a ser como era.

Aunque como siempre su padre esperaba de que el actuara de manera impulsiva; precisamente era eso lo que le iba a demostrar. Entró al asilo que sabía en donde estaba su abuelo, sin importarle los reclamos de las personas encargadas; su abuelo estaba allí adentro sin necesidad. Sabía que su padre lo sabía, pero claro que Hayato le servía mas que estuviera en ese lugar que libre, como se merecía que estuviera. Aun seguía molesto con su padre, era una persona insensible; después quería vender el bote, posesión mas importante para su padre. En los últimos meses, él lo había ido a visitar mas que su propio padre. Y con todo y eso, le decía en la cara que era un egoísta.

Miró a su abuelo, que estaba con otras personas a su alrededor. No sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero a eso a él no le importaba demasiado. Solo quería llevarse a su abuelo, y ya. Ya todo estaba listo, y las cosas estaban a su favor. Que importaba los permiso, o todo el protocolo. Él era parte de la familia, nieto de la Hayato Uchiha. ¿Quién se atrevía a quitarle eso?

Esta bien, estaba siendo un poco egoísta en ese sentido, por que él era una persona realista, era muy probable que tuviera problemas si se lo llevaba a si como sin mas, sin firmar nada.

-Sasuke...-llamó un animado abuelo Uchiha. -No pensé verte tan pronto.-dijo, pero al ver el rostro de su nieto, se preocupó.-¿Paso algo?-

-No...-le dijo de manera rápida.-Recoge alguna de tus cosas.-ordenó.-Nos vamos.-

-¿Irnos?- las cejas se acercaron entre sí de manera nerviosa.-¿Para donde?- el adulto de la tercera edad estaba un poco confundido al actuar rápido del pelinegro frente a él.

-Lejos aquí.- le dijo.-Para que vayas a tu bote, y sigas navegando todos los lugares que quieras.- siguió.

-No sabes lo maravilloso que se escucha eso para mi.-dijo el abuelo.

-Pues entonces vámonos ya.-le tomó del brazo.

-¿Ahora?- pregunto sorprendido Hayato.

-Sí abuelo, ahora.-contestó Sasuke.

-Pero hoy canta Hinata-chan.-le dijo como si aquello fuera importante.

Él menor lo miró como si estuviera fuera de su mente; le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacer lo que mas quería, ¿Y el se quería quedar en aquel lugar por una tal 'Hinata-chan'? ¿Qué clase de droga le dieron para que su abuelo le contestara de esa manera?

-Me tengo que quedar para escucharla.- el habló nuevamente.

-Pero..-miró hacia el lugar donde todas las personas mayores esperaban en sus asientos. Así que estaban esperando por esa chica, el micrófono estaba allí conectado junto a una pequeña bocina.

la manera amable de ordenarle de su abuelo no admitía algún tipo de replica. Nuevamente sentado, el chico miró como su abuelo estaba de lo mas tranquilo. Entonces, a él no le quedaba mas remedio que esperar. Le exasperaba, eso no era lo suyo, su abuelo sabia que era impaciente por naturaleza y le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran lo más rápido posible. Y ¿ que tenía de especial la fulana que cantaría? Ella no podía ser mas importante que el note de su abuelo, entonces, ¿Por que el se quedaba a esperar?

-Esto es estúpido.- murmuró con coraje Sasuke.

-Ya veras que te gustará.-prometió el mayor.-Mira... ya llegó Hinata-chan.-

Subió la mirada con fastidio. Sorprendido se quedó cuando vio que no era una vieja como creía, sino una chica. Una joven de su edad, aparentemente. Tenía el cabello largo, azulado, la piel mas pálida que la de él. Era linda. No le quitaba aquello. Vio como la chica se paraba frente el micrófono previamente preparado. Podía escuchar a las personas murmurar de forma contenta la aparición de aquella chica.

-Hola..-saludó ella con una linda sonrisa.-Espero que estén de animo para esta nueva canción, es acerca de como es el enamorarse.-tomó la guitarra de color amarillo pálido opaco. Sonrió por ultimo al ver como las personas de la fila de al frente aplaudieron para animarla a continuar. Los acordes se escucharon de la guitarra acústica, haciendo un total silencio, para escuchar la letra próximamente.

_Hay un chico que conozco, él es el único en que sueño.  
Me mira a los ojos, me lleva a las nubes.  
Oh, pierdo control, no puedo parecer tener suficiente.  
Cuando me despierto de soñar, dime, ¿es realmente amor?_

_¿Cómo puedo saber? No confío en tus sentimientos_  
_¿Cómo puedo saber?_  
_¿Cómo puedo saber? El amor puede ser engañoso_  
_¿Cómo puedo saber?_  
_¿Cómo puedo saber sí el realmente me ama?_

_Digo una oración con cada latido del corazón,  
me enamoro cada vez que nos vemos.  
Te estoy preguntando que quieres tú con estas cosas,  
cómo sabré sí él está pensando en mí.  
Trato de llamar pero soy demasiada tímida...no puedo hablar  
Enamorarse es agridulce.  
Este amor es fuerte, porque me siento débil._

_Oh, despiértame, estoy temblando, desearía tenerte cerca ahora._  
_Dije que no hay duda, lo que siento es amor_.

_Sí él me ama, sí no me ama_

_¿Cómo puedo saber? No confío en tus sentimientos  
¿Cómo puedo saber?  
¿Cómo puedo saber? El amor puede ser engañoso  
¿Cómo puedo saber?  
¿Cómo puedo saber sí el realmente me ama?_

__Digo una oración con cada latido del corazón,  
me enamoro cada vez que nos vemos.  
Te estoy preguntando que quieres tú con estas cosas,  
cómo sabré sí él está pensando en mí.  
Trato de llamar pero soy demasiada tímida...no puedo hablar  
Enamorarse es agridulce.  
Este amor es fuerte, porque me siento débil.__

___¿Cómo puedo saber? No confío en tus sentimientos  
¿Cómo puedo saber?  
¿Cómo puedo saber? El amor puede ser engañoso  
¿Cómo puedo saber?  
¿Cómo puedo saber sí el realmente me ama?___

_¿Cómo sabré?_

Cuando terminó surgió el gran aplauso que fue empezado por su abuelo. Las demás personas compartían el gusto de su pariente, por que incluso pudo observar de manera breve como hasta las enfermeras y uno que otro medico le dedicaban su aplauso. La chica sonrojada hizo una pequeña reverencia; justo cuando los aplausos casi finalizaban el decidió unírsele. No le había quedado mal la canción, sobretodo por que era un tema que sería bueno para personas de edad avanzada como ellos.

-Linda, ¿No?- le codeó su abuelo.

Sasuke lo miró como si estuviera loco de obviedad. Sabía que lo estaba molestando, y al verlo picar uno de sus ojos.-Ella siempre viene a visitarnos con esa guitarra, su voz, y sus hermosas canciones para subirnos el ánimo.- le relató el abuelo.

-¿Por ella no te quieres ir de aquí?- preguntó el menor.-Estas un poco mayor para conquistarla, abuelo.-bromeó como ultimo.

Hayato sonrió.-Te iría mejor a ti.-dijo él.-Además, como nieto mío que eres, me parece que te gustó.-

-No empieces abuelo...-volteó la vista con un pálido, apenas perceptible, rosita en las mejillas.

-Pues yo que tu aprovecho.-le instó.-No quiero pensar que mi nieto preferido es.. Como le dicen ahora.-se quedó pensando.-Ah..Gay.-

-¡Por su puesto que no soy Gay, abuelo!- el menor se alarmó, totalmente rojo ante aquel comentario del mayor.

-A pues ya va siendo hora de que me lo demuestres.-le susurró.-Hinata-chan.-llamó el mayor con una sonrisa. La chica estaba con unas señoras mayores, al parecer estas le ponían una flor en el cabello como muestra de su agradecimiento.

Quien diría que su pariente estaría haciéndole aquello, ¿que se supone que hiciera?

La chica peliazul miró a su dirección y sonrió de manera genuina. Su abuelo la llamaba con cierto cariño lo cual le hacía preguntarse, ¿Qué tan cercanos eran aquella chica con el padre de su padre? La vio caminar hasta ellos, los volantes de su vestido lila se movían al compás de su caminar. A medida que se acercaba podía decir cada vez mas seguro que ella, sin duda, era muy hermosa. Pero claro, él no se lo admitiría ni a ella ni a nadie.

-Hayato-san...-habló ella sin abandonar su sonrisa. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a él, y si lo había hecho seguro que fue de manera breve; aquello lo hizo fruncir un poco los labios. ¿Acaso era raro que alguna chica no lo mirara? En su mundo sí. Pero alguna vez tenía que pasar, ¿No?

-¿Como se encuentra?- la chica le hablaba con respeto, y mucha atención.

-Me encuentro de maravilla, querida.-le dijo el mayor.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.-dijo ella.-Usted siempre mantiene su espíritu vivo.-

-Me gustaría presentarte a alguien.-habló Hayato alertándole, incluyéndole en la conversación.

Ambos miraron hacia él.

-Mi nieto..-dijo tomándolo por el hombro.-Anda, presentante.-

No le gustaba que le ordenaran que hacer, pero no tenía la cara mirar mal a su abuelo. Además, él mayor le estaba haciéndole las cosas mas sencillas al incluirlo. Miró de vuelta a los curiosos ojos perlados de la chica. -Uchiha Sasuke.-

-Hyüga Hinata, un placer Uchiha-san.-le dijo ella con una sonrisa mas tímida. Sin pensarlo mucho él le devolvió una mueca que era lo más parecido a una sonrisa.

Escucharon a su abuelo.-Hinata-chan tú siempre tan respetuosa. Puedes llamar a mi nieto por su primera nombre.-

-Oh..-ella se apenó mirando hacia sus sandalias.-Lo siento...-comentó.-Sasuke-san..

-Así esta un poco mejor.-se acomodó en el asiento Hayato, como si estuviera complacido.-Cantaste muy bien, Hinata-chan.- le dijo el mayor.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo ella.-Como siempre es divertido venir acá a cantar.-

-Sin duda tienes un bello talento.-dijo.-¿Verdad Sasuke?-

Los ojos de los dos se posaron en él. Esto ya estaba empezando a irritarle.- Lo hiciste bien.- le dijo opinando de su pensar.

Ella sonrió como agradecimiento.

-Sasuke tiene un barco.- le dijo el abuelo.

El susodicho cuestionó a su abuelo con la mirada. ¿De donde había salido eso?

-Debe de ser divertido ir a navegar...-comentó ella tímidamente.

-¿Has navegado alguna vez?- le preguntó el Uchiha. Siguiendo la corriente de su abuelo.

-A decir verdad, son contadas las veces que he ido a la playa.- se sonrosó un poco. Esa reacción le pareció tierna al joven Uchiha.

-A mi me gustaba navegar.- habló el abuelo.-Pero la edad, ya sabes...- siguió con el relato.-Así que decidí regalarle mi barco a mi nieto.-dijo.

-Eso fue bueno de su parte.-comentó la chica.

¿De donde su abuelo sacaba tanta explicación?

-Bueno, si me disculpan, prometí ayudar con los almuerzos...-dijo ella.-Así que espero verlos de nuevo.- sonrió de manera discreta.-Hayato-san..-se despidió con una reverencia.-Sasuke-san.- ella lo miró a los ojos, y el asintió. Luego atravesó por las puertas hacia la área de la cocina.

-Nada mal, Sasuke.- le dijo Hayato.

-Si..gracias a ti y tus historia del barco regalado al nieto favorito.-comentó de manera sarcástica.

El mayor miró hacia el frente con una seriedad poco vista en él.-Eso es cierto.-dijo.-Se que mi hijo quiere venderlo.-

-¿Como lo sabes?- preguntó al hallarse sorprendido de la perspicaz de su abuelo.

-Solo era cuestión de tiempo...-se alzó de hombros.-Algún día lo haría.-siguió.-Así que es tuyo...-le sonrió.-Se que lo disfrutaras.- comentó.-A menos que ya no te marees como cuando eras un mocoso.-

-Claro que no.- le dijo con el ceño fruncido. No era tan agradable recordar eso.

-Como sea...-dijo.-Eres inteligente, me consta que aprenderás a manejar a Saiko en poco tiempo.- le confesó sus esperanzas.-Pero, espero algo de ti.- le miró.

-¿Que?- preguntó extrañado.

-Que algún día lleves a esa chica.-señalo de manera disimulada a Hinata.

Sasuke miró hacia aquella dirección; la chica estaba con una pequeña bandeja con unos cuantos platos, sirviéndole a cada persona allí. Se quedó mirándola por un rato, hasta que ella lo miró de vuelta; la bandeja frente a ella. Pasó uno de sus flecos por el revés de su oreja y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Aquello motivó mas al Uchiha menor.

-Cuenta con ello.- le murmuró a su abuelo de espaldas, para después caminar hacia la chica, ayudarle y en el proceso entablar una conversación.

Complacido y satisfecho el Uchiha mayor sonrió hacia el cielo.-Te dije que ella era la indicada para él, Saiko-hime.-

Y como respuesta del espíritu de su esposa y eterno a amor una suave brisa pasó por aquel paisaje.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora:**

My Summer Project Is Officially Completed.. ^0^

¡Hello! Pues si esta historia, o sea la idea, la comencé cuando estaba en casa de mis abuelos, y empezaron a hablar de asilos y esas cosas.

Pero, yo me pregunte. ¿Las personas pueden encontrar el amor? O en este caso, ¿Los nietos de esas personas?

Y ¡BAM!

Apareció 'El Home' (nombre que se le pone en mi país) ^_^

Estaba ansiosa por terminarlo antes de que empezaran las clases, y creo que lo hice. ^_^

(mis clases empiezan el martes) :(

Oh.. Una Cosa Más. Soy Senior! ;) :D

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el One Shot, que se hayan reído y Divertido...

Y nasa espero que les haya alegrado un mal día o mejorado de alguna enfermedad.

¡Los quiero Con el Corazón!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
